The Spambot Invasion of 2015
The Spambot Invasion of 2015 began on 6/11/2015, when a large group of unknown spambots came onto OT from no where and started posting spam. No posts from OTers stayed on the front page for more than 3 seconds, and were all buried. People tried to repel them but they refused to leave - they were programmed to post pre-defined threads every 30 seconds, spamming the front page. For four days in a row, the spammers returned. On 6/30/15, the spammers began to post in RT. At 9:12 AM EST, the entire front page of RT was packed with spam. No posts from RTers were on the page and they were refusing to leave, identical to the OT incident. Most RTers temporarily moved to Off Topic. The spambots came back again on 7/26/15, spamming twice in OT and once in RT. They appeared again on 7/27/15, 7/28/15, and 7/29/15 in multiple subforums. This post is an example of a post made during these attacks. Many OTers migrate to RT for safety, and some OTers, such as Robloxia38, became RTers due to the spambots being a major problem for OT, despite the bots occasionally attacking RT as well. Some users forumed on RT for the four days straight instead of OT because of the spam. It is thought to be that the bots are run by DominusTrex, but this post in RT says otherwise. Halo5307 was "invited" into dominustrex's 6 man operation. He asked if he was behind the attacks. He supplied the software, known as ATRLmao, but did not support the attacks whatsoever. On 7/29/15, after almost a whole day of bots posting on OT, it is believed that Xerolayne finally deleted them based on his reply in this thread. On 9/7/15, a different version of the spambots made another return to OT as a chain reaction caused by the Sparkboo incident. It is known that EaglesflightV3 was terminated at the time of the attacks, for apparently helping with the raid. Spambots returned on 12/27/2015 under DominusTrex. However, moderation was highly active at the time and the bots were managed easily. They returned once more on the last day of 2015, once again under DominusTrex, spamming the forums. Unknown Players/Spambots Posting *UnkleBunkle *noobytoob *Noops5 *TheTriforceOfPower *YDoUWantAMarshmellow *com2puter12 *ZEEYZ *RobloxTalkCop *mj89045 *pie957 *pewdiepielover1239 *NeonYellowLightSword *mj4123123 *bt100000000000 *dogememester *mattmemes *KittyWowzier2 *pewdiepiewatcher3391 *iiIJustineii *callofledoges1213212 *Michaelmemes *howdoimakeaussername *xXmasterBoyx *leepicdoge13 *989coolboy99 *avdo7 *pinkethefun *xXmasterBoyx *gokumanssj5 *FivenightsAtreoblox *RobloxTalkCop *vampireboy20044 *danitarpoo *marioluwejeeboy *niceboy20000000 *radicalchica *masterop1235 *iwatchpewdiepies *marrack001 *ninga997 *linknal47 *92xXAWESOMELADxX89 *pianojoe30 *Pikaepuisnice *Gav39n58 *jlssuilbo *TROLLBRO92 *beadostdingy *tammy549 *03PEKKAS *Tylerthebest83 *Vanessa8630 *JonahLiklsBacvn *Hellokitty987 *CoolCoolbla55 *DaniToni8018 *Lindocara94 *EmilyPink664 *Darianf6940 *Youtubelover51 *FicoFronte97 *Benja81936 *awesomdude06 *pexfecchamster *xXContentDeletedXx *Tommyvu949 *Madzhioscb *Pbacxygirl *Petrynitole *soldadodoexencimo Recognizing a Spambotting Account Many spambotter's accounts are made hastily - they usually are a 3.0 male "", and the only hats they have are pal hair and the verified hat. Most spambot accounts will post pre-defined threads. Spam Topics The spam topics included were: *'6/11/15 - 7/26/15:' Memes, random topics, topics that people on the forums would generally dislike *'9/7/15:' Spam involving 9/11